Detrás del cristal
by Painalli
Summary: Ya lo deseaba. Ya quería hacerlo. No podía seguir más tiempo sin quitarle esos anteojos y ver más allá de ella... (Hanji x Erwin - One-shot ubicado en algún lugar de "La última oportunidad" e inspirado en el OVA 1 de SnK.)


_No hay vulgaridad en Hanji Zöe, ni manipulaciones ni mentiras ni malicia. Hanji es un mar de secretos, porque, ¿qué puede saber uno de lo que oculta tras las engañosas gafas? ¿Es el brillo de sus ojos pardos un simple reflejo de la luz? Pero ella toca sin pudores, observa con criterio. Ella indaga en el cuerpo del hombre con la curiosidad con la que hace todas sus investigaciones. No es tímida, pero es inocente. No tiene miedo, no va con cuidado. Recuerda cada punto sensible y lo explota al máximo. Y le agradan las paredes, son sus favoritas. Disfruta la sensación de un sustento firme contra su espalda mientras una suavidad caliente le recorre por delante. Es un verdadero misterio saber si actúa guiada por la pasión o la curiosidad._

* * *

— _¡Sólo es una pequeña investigación, Erwin!_ —replicaba con los brazos al aire la mujer de cabello oscuro. Vestida con su ordinario uniforme militar, sus expresiones corporales mostraban algo más que una simple molestia. Estaba completamente encolerizada, incrédula y desesperada. Los soldados reunidos en la oficina del Comandante no se sorprendían demasiado, tomando en cuenta el carácter que Hanji podía tener al verse privada de un nuevo conocimiento. Por otro lado, la mirada del hombre detrás del escritorio era imperturbable, poco más que un mínimo interés que le daba la paciencia de escuchar a su alocada subordinada.— _No necesito a toda la Legión conmigo. Sólo te pido..._

— _Me pides un imposible, Hanji._ —la interrumpió con firmeza el rubio. Como siempre, era inflexible y tranquilo. Los testigos de la discusión sólo podían preguntarse qué impulsaba la locura de la científica. Pero ella no parecía notar sus desconciertos, pues tenía la mirada penetrante de Erwin, que con sus ojos azules, inquiría su rebelde comportamiento.— _Me pides a Levi, al equipo élite de la Legión. ¿Sabes las consecuencias que tendríamos si ellos fuesen asesinados?_

— _¡Pero no correrán peligro!_ —se adelantó la castaña con impotencia, provocando más de una mirada escéptica. Incluso ella tuvo que admitir:— _No demasiado. Necesito desesperadamente un ejemplar pequeño, al menos de tres metros. He trabajado en un nuevo método de captura que podría ahorrar mucho tiempo en..._

— _Hanji._ —habló con más rudeza el Comandante, con las fuertes manos aferradas al escritorio de caoba. La mujer dio un respingo de sorpresa por la manera en como la llamó. Nunca había visto a Erwin tan furioso, ni siquiera con ella. Sabía controlar sus movimientos con una precisión pasmosa, pero sería imposible no descifrar la determinación del superior.— _No._

_"¿Por qué?"_, quería preguntar ella. Pero sabía que la presencia de los otros soldados eliminaría cualquier respuesta honesta por parte de Erwin. Terca, dio media vuelta y se marchó de la oficina sin molestarse en hacer el saludo militar. Quienes se toparon con ella en el camino recibieron tales empujones y sacudidas, que todo mundo prefirió evitarla durante el resto del día. Intentó catalizar su mal humor en los experimentos que aún aguardaban en el sótano del Cuartel general de Investigación, el cual seguía impecable gracias a los esfuerzos de Levi y su equipo. Eso la enfureció más aún. ¿Por qué Erwin y los demás no podían entender la importancia de su trabajo? Las teorías eran frágiles castillos de naipes en comparación con las pruebas irrefutables que podían darles un titan con vida.

Incluso ahí, en su pequeño refugio, sentía que todo estaba fuera de su control. No encontraba la forma de crear un conductor adecuado para el "Cristalizable", como había llamado a su último invento. El artefacto era muy parecido al tanque de gas del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, sólo que más grande y con evidentes fallos mecánicos. Hanji miraba el objeto como si éste fuera un muchacho obsceno y rebelde.

— _¿Cómo te hago funcionar?_ —le preguntó con amargura. No, no estaba enojada con el pobre e inocente aparato. Lo estaba con Erwin, y su incapacidad para confiar en ella.

Pero a él no podía cambiarlo. No podía tomar las piezas adecuadas y perfeccionar el diseño hasta que trabajara sin fallos. Y, para su mala suerte... era eso lo que más le gustaba de él. Era un hombre rígido, todo lo contrario a ella. Él necesitaba la seguridad de que algo funcionaría para llevarlo a cabo; sus decisiones eran a veces suicidas, pero por lo general funcionaban. No se doblegaba ante nadie aunque su aparente calma dijera lo contrario. Lo imaginaba cada noche trabajando con serio profesionalismo, pero en realidad no podía saberlo... no sabía mucho de él fuera del servicio aunque llevaban muchos años de conocerse.

Y, justo cuando una de las piezas encajaba con otra, se dio cuenta del rumbo que habían estado tomando sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué demonios le interesaba saberlo? Debía bastarle con una maldita autorización de su parte para una expedición. Pero una vez que las primeras preguntas acudieron a su cabeza, las demás las siguieron como una violenta avalancha. Debieron pasar horas hasta que la maquina dio una señal de vida. Dejaba escapar una cantidad de hielo seco considerable, pero aún faltaba ver cómo convertiría eso en un arma móvil, así como el EDM3.

En ese momento, la puerta del "laboratorio" se abrió y un hombre de grandes proporciones ensombreció el cuarto (a Hanji le gustaba trabajar casi a oscuras y la única luz intensa era la del pasillo). Con un leve gesto de sorpresa, ella observó a Erwin Smith entrar y cerrar con torpeza la puerta, cosa que llamó su atención.

— _¿Erwin?_ —dijo. Dejó el artefacto sobre una mesa de madera, al lado de cientos de pequeños tornillos, herramientas, resortes y planos.

— _Calla._ —ordenó él con aspereza.

— _Erwin, estás..._ —olfateó su aliento cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y abrió más los ojos al descubrir el olor a vino.— ¿Estás ebrio?

— _Dije que te callaras._ —insistió él, encorvando la espalda y flexionando los hombros de tal manera que formó una impresionante prisión con su cuerpo. Las manos se aferraron, tal como antes, a la mesa de madera, pero ahora las mangas le llegaban a los codos y podía verse la fuerza implementada en tan sencilla acción. Hanji lo miró con curiosidad, sin miedo. Sólo deseaba saber qué podía impulsar a un hombre tan centrado como Erwin a embriagarse.— _Todo el día te la pasas hablando. Todos los días. ¡Me vuelves loco!_

— _Tal vez deberías tomar un baño y beber algo de agua._ —sugirió ella, como si no escuchara sus desplantes. Esto pareció enfurecerlo más. ¡Ah, pero vaya injusticia! Ella debería ser la indignada en todo ese cuento, pero al parecer, tenía mucho más sentido común.

— _No quiero nada_.

— _Si te pones tan pesado con el vino, deberías encerrarte en tu oficina o en tu habitación y beber ahí. Yo estoy ocupada._ —lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido, ganándose un empujón contra la mesa. Por primera vez, fue consciente de su cercanía. El dulce aroma a vino le caía sobre la cara y el ardiente calor corporal del Comandante comenzaba a sofocarla.

— _¿Te das la importancia para decirme qué hacer?_ —inquirió él con la burla que sólo el alcohol podía provocar.— _Te pones por encima de los demás pidiendo expediciones absurdas por tu obsesión con los Titanes. Levi tiene razón, por tu culpa acabarán muriendo soldados._ —las palabras eran duras como rocas, pero algo en ellas era menguante, inseguro. Como si fuera poco más de una excusa para mostrarse tan colérico con ella.

— _Siempre mueren soldados._ —le recordó con calma, aunque su corazón se había disparado como un colibrí en medio de un campo de flores.— _Y no me pongo por encima de los demás, sólo hago mi trabajo. Al igual que tu, debo tomar decisiones difíciles. Obtener información puede ser muy difícil, y es..._

Se interrumpió con brusquedad cuando la mano de su superior le arrebató los anteojos de la nariz, sitiándose de pronto vulnerable. Menos sensata que antes, intentó cogerlas, pero se encontró con la determinación de Erwin por mantenerla parcialmente ciega. Indignada y confundida, gruñó.

— _¿Por qué haces esto?_

— _Tu eres la genio. Deberías saberlo, ¿no?_ —replicó con el ceño fruncido y el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.— _Más vale que me veas bien._ —siseó.

— _¿Por qué me negaste la expedición?_ —preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque no era una respuesta, y parecía no tener relación aparente, despertó en el rubio una expresión de honestidad.

— _No estaba preparado._ —explicó con los ojos azules clavados en los pardos.— _Para verte morir..._

— _Querías hacer esto._ —dijo ella. No era una pregunta.

Erwin asintió y, sin más retrasos, la tomó de la cabeza y la obligó a aceptar sus labios. Ella no hizo el menor intento de resistirse, incluso si el ardiente sabor a vino le endulzó la lengua y quemó un poco sus sentidos. No sabía cuan intenso podía ser un beso. Erwin la sujetaba como si se tratase de una criatura salvaje que requiriera todo el dominio posible; era una mujer fuerte y rápida. Y peligrosamente inteligente. En cuando ella notó la excitación que lo atormentaba, no dudó en apegarse a él de la manera más insoportable. Su respuesta era inmediata y natural. Hanji carecía de malicia o vulgaridad, pues algo en su manera de tocarlo era una muestra de apasionada inocencia.

La subió a la mesa y retiró sin contemplaciones las piezas y herramientas que antes yacían ahí. Tomó las buenas piernas de la castaña y las apretó de forma casi dolorosa. El pantalón del uniforme nunca le pareció tan atractivo como ahora, ajustado al cuerpo femenino, delineando cada curva infernal que amenazaban con volverlo un pobre demente. Decían que ella estaba loca, pero en realidad, tenía el poder de enloquecer a otros. No tenía control sobre sí mismo.

Retiró prenda por prenda, sin detenerse a respirar o a intentar mantener una conversación racional con ella. Las chaquetas volaron lejos y las camisas fueron quitadas a medias, los pantalones parecían cada vez más incómodos (en especial para él) y las correas estaban destinadas a permanecer tal y donde estaban. Erwin la acarició por todos lados, deshaciéndose de las botas y disfrutando la erótica manera en como ella le rodeaba la cintura con las rodillas. Hanji conocía sus puntos débiles, los estaba averiguando segundo a segundo. No podía hacer nada en su contra salvo atrasar más y más el momento culmine de su placer.

— _Erwin..._ —susurró contra su oído. Por un momento creyó que eso bastaría para hacerlo flaquear, que la poseería de una vez por todas y le daría lo que, consciente o inconsciente, había estado anhelando desde tiempo atrás.

Pero él no lo hizo. En cambio, se aventuró más allá, acariciándola en un punto tan íntimo y caliente dentro del pantalón, que tuvo que sujetarse del cuello masculino para no caer rendida sobre la mesa. Soportó su roce infernal hasta que perdió todo sentido común. Se agitó contra él y su cuerpo seguro, temblando de los pies a la cabeza y con el labio atrapado entre los dientes.

— _Aprende a obedecerme, Hanji._ —le murmuraba él al oído una y otra vez. No habían palabras dulces, ni deseaba tenerlas. Deseaba con desesperación al Comandante que sabía lo que hacía, que por más ilógica que sonaran sus ordenes siempre calculaba bien los fallos y los aciertos. Aquel que, tras su orgullo y calma, guardaba una pasión desbordante. Como ella.

Sólo cuando él lo consideró indicado, la estampó contra la pared de piedra y le bajó los pantalones, mirándola a los ojos mientras maniobraba con sus propios "asuntos". Hanji le dijo, en espera de un alivio, cuánto lo necesitaba. Le explicó que no podía aguardar más tiempo y que, después de eso, querría sus labios sobre los suyos más a menudo. Quería ser ambiciosa. Y él le concedió ese capricho, delineando su cintura y sus caderas al tiempo que la tomaba como hacía años deseaba hacerlo. La sujetó de las muñecas por encima de la cabellera castaña, requiriendo de toda su fuerza física. Estaba determinado y ella sólo podía excitarse más por ello.

Ambos sufrieron la "_petite morte_" a la vez, y volvieron al mundo terrenal en una mezcla de jadeos, una capa de sudor y unas miradas intensas que derretirían al más frío bloque de hielo.

— _Debería... decirte que no te embriagues de nuevo..._ —susurró ella al cabo de un instante, con las mejillas coloradas. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, jadeante, y sonrió.

— _Ya te dije que no estoy ebrio._ —para la sorpresa de la científica, sonaba sincero.— _Sólo fueron tres copas. Pero... en verdad deseaba hacer esto._

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Ya sé que debo actualizar mis otros dos fics, pero no pude resistirme a este one-shot que me salió de improviso. Lo que hace una canción y un OVA~ (?)

En fin, lamento si no manejo muy bien a Erwin y Hanji, pues es algo difícil manejar un género subido de tono con ellos dos xD! Quisiera aclarar que este one-shot está ambientado en mi otro fic, _"La última oportunidad"_. Sip, habrá **Erwin x Hanji** ahí 3 Peeeero como es una historia más dedicada a Levi, subiré el fanservice por separado(?). Ya luego entenderán en artefacto que intenta hacer Hanji~ Muajajaja~


End file.
